The loving business
by Nichira
Summary: Lewis is a successful businessman and have everything he can possibly want, except for one thing. The love of his life still so not know of his existence, but that is soon to change. This is a Lewthur fiction.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU where Lewis is a very successful business man with a very strong affection to an other male, that sadly do not know about him. Lewis female friend have been cheering him on for years after she found out why he wasn't romantically interested in her. So with no discouragement he have been keeping taps (cough*stalking*cough) on his interest.

Chapter 1

In a personal office on a normal workday in a day somewhere in the colder half of October, a man was having an quiet personal discussion with his female friend. The man was of an impressive build, tall with broad shoulders but slender from waist down, big hands that was strong and steady, slim long legs. He looked like a model and had a face to match, one that could show friendliness as easy as a murderous anger, it was clear but with some softness to the edges. And anyone would be able to guess his preference of color, as he was known to keep his suits in the same color his hair, fluffy but strict, and eye natural color, purple. Short, one could describe him as a nice looking giant.

But few would be able to point out his real favorite color. So far it is only one person besides himself that know, and that would be the female he is talking to. In a blue shirt and skirt, as well as a scarf, was a woman many would mistake for a child with her bubbly attitude. She was short and sturdy when still well fit. As the man, she also dressed in the color of her hair, neck length, and eyes, only exception was her glasses that are a bright pink. Best description would be, school girl. And at the moment, they were talking about something they already talked about a hundred times.

"Easy, say hi and then take him on a date."

"No, you don't just pick someone of the street like that. It's not a good way to create trust in anyone. It would likely do the opposite." The man turned to his computer and brought up a picture on screen. "And I can't risk it, not with him. I wouldn't stand it if he hated me."

"He wouldn't hate you, muffinskull. Take me for example, I picked up a man from the street once and made him be with me for one day. And he doesn't hate me, now does he?"

The man couldn't help but to smile. "Oh no he don't. He just got that restraining order for fun's sake." The girl huffed at him and turned him her back. "Come now, no sulking. To be fair so was he a very poor match for you Vivi." She huffed again but quickly forgave him anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. But really Lewis, you should do something soon or someone else may beat you to him." She moved behind him and looked on the picture. "He is incredibly cute after all."

"If that happens I will just do like I did with the last one."

"What?"

"And your right, he truly is the cutes as well as beautiful. But then there is also his personality as well."

"Please no, please, please, pleaaaaaase, don't start. I have most certainly heard your take on him, in all kind of ways, maybe a thousands times now."

"Only thousands?" Lifting his hand to catch her fist before it hit its target. He was thankful to how she alway could lift his spirit. Turning back to the screen he supered up, now if he could just figure out a way for the man on the picture.

It was a small, slank man, with a soft and delicate figure and a face that could look sad even when he smiled. Dressed in the most normal kind of clothes; yellow trousers, white t-shirt and an puffy orange waistcoat. His hair was also yellow, soft and ruffled, with a cute double tuft of black hair on his forehead and a goatee. His eyes a warm golden brown. He would best be described as an, easily scared looking, normal person. And Lewis had been keeping taps on him since high school.

He know all there was to know of the other male. How he was four years younger then himself, loved to build mechanical things; invented his own if given the chance, what places he preferred to visit, how he's socially awkward, how he's afraid of spiders, what kind of music he listens to, his favorite food, the net sites he is active on and a lot more. He knows all there is to know of this man and that is also why he knows that of late, he's been sad. The male usually have some sadness over him but it had gotten worse recently, and it worried him.

"Something is upsetting him and I don't know what it is or how to fix it. Every time I watch him, he just seams to be more sad, more tired."

"Maybe a vacation could help cheering him up."

"Humm? You know that doesn't sound half bad. And is easy to arrange as well."

"Because you made certain he worked in one of you companies. I still thinks it's funny how you bought it just so he would be in your charge. Soooo, how long a vacation can you give him? And where are you going to take him to spend it?"

"Take him?"

"Of course silly. Wouldn't it be perfect, you can even do so that you two meets at his vacation, where you then charm him, take him out places, spend time together and finally declare your love to him."

Lewis pondered the idea and came to the conclusion that he very much liked that plan. But he wondered if maybe he could go so far as to personally go to the man, and pick him up to then whisk away to one of his own personal resort homes. He started to slip so far in the fantasy of being on a warm home alone with his love, that he almost missed that Vivi was still talking.

"And maybe we can all meet up somewhere for a walk. I bet he will love Mystery."

At the mentioning of her dog Lewis flinched. "Viv lets not make him meet Mystery. And don't glare at me. I don't know why but your dog have alway been giving me the creeps, I'm not even sure he **is** a dog."

"Don't act like cat on hot sand. There is nothing odd or weird about Mystery."

"Yes there is. He gives me the feeling that he's observing me, you and everyone else he sees. That he truly knows what people are saying, maybe even better then what the person that says it do. And I have never seen or heard of a dog that by nature has white as a base and a mane of black and clear **red**. Also, he wears glasses."

"Says the guy with purple as natural hair and eye color. And I too wear glasses and you don't call me weird."

"To your knowledge."

"What?"

"Nothing." Lewis held up his hands in surrender and to catch any stray hits. For being so small, Vivi is quiet strong, her hits hurts. When sure she wouldn't hurt him, he turned back to the picture. "Still I like your idea. Lets do so. I will arrange for him to have a three months vacation where we will get to spend time together. I will pick him up personally."

"Oh great! When will it be."

"Tonight."

"Huh? That was very fast for someone who spend years just watching."

"Then it's well in time for the next step."

"What will you do if he doesn't wanna go?"

"I think I can go around to make him come along even with some initial protests."

"Okay. Good luck in your hunt." She had a big smile as she skipped out of his office. He really did like how she filled him with amusement.

Late that same day, Lewis was getting ready for picking up his target. He had already arranged a fully paid three month vacation for him. It was best to be dressed up nicely for the first official meeting, so he had dressed up in black trousers and black polished shoes, a light purple shirt with a black jacket over it and a darkly purple tie. He put on some black leather gloves for effect.

When judging his attire as agreeable and was about to leave he came to think of what his friend said earlier. It would be sad if the male missed to have a wonderful time just because of insecurity, so deciding it best to have a plan B in his pocket, Lewis chose to grip something out of a special drawer to take along. Maybe plan B would be scary, if used, for the other but he was certain that after a little quality time together that he would come around.

So leaving in a slick purple BMW sports car, he went on his way down town to pick up his guest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On that same day the businessman was talking to his female friend about a very personal matter, an other male on the other side of the big city was working with an broken machine. He had ruffed up yellow hair with a double black tuft on his forehead, as well as an goatee. He was wearing a white T-shirt and yellow pants, and some old sneakers along with a pair of sweatbands on his wrists.

He dried the sweat of his brow when he was done fixing it. Thought he had no doubt it would 'break down' again soon, as it had done for the last month, and he would be blamed for it. They had already threatened to fire him for it. He knows that there was someone who kept breaking it on purpose but no matter how much he tried to prove it, no one believed him. Because of the reasoning that 'there would be no point to it', but there was a point to it. The whole point to it was to get him fired, and he also knew who it was.

Standing up from the machine and cleaning of the excess oil from his hand. He started to gather his tools before moving to his next assignment. But was hold up when a foot stepped down on his screwdriver. Directing his attention to the owner of said foot when he spoke.

"I don't know why they bother with you Arthur. When you it's so clear how useless you are, can't even fix something so easy as the bolting-machine. It wouldn't come as any surprise if you got fired before the end of this month."

The man had a gritty voice. But he had a strong build with broad shoulders and clear muscles, kinda tall. He was dressed in an working overall, that he managed to keep clean from oil, and he still managed to look stylish in it. And his face was just as clean, with strong angles, blond hair he kept short and stunningly green eyes. This man was Arthur's biggest and meanest tormentor, and most likely the one who had made certain that whatever he fixed soon broke down again.

Behind the man was four others, laughing as they cheered their leader on and further humiliated him. Doing his best to ignore them and not let their words and actions hurt him, he gathered all his other work equipment before he tried to get his screwdriver back from under the mans foot. He yelps as suddenly the foot moves and comes down on his hand and grinds at it. Whimpering he tries to retract his hand only to have a hand grip hold of his hair and yank. The man above him lower his head to directly in front of his own.

"You truly are pathetic. Why do you even live? It's just a waste of space."

The pain would have continued if not for on of his men calling out a warning. "Hey Theo. Bossy is coming for his rounds."

Huffing the man yanks Arthurs hair a last time before stepping back, walking away with his friends. Finally freed Arthur pick up his things and stands up just in time for his boss to walk into view. There was no surprise to see disdain in his boss eyes as well as the criticizing look that was send to the machine he just repaired. What was surprising as well as giving a felling of dread was when his employer told him to meet at his office after work hour.

Arthur kept on working on his assignments with growing anxiety and dread in his stomach, and it was not helping when Theo and his gang found out about his meeting with their boss. The minions in the group cracked jokes and pointed out for him that it was all over for now. But Theo himself was unusually quiet, whenever Arthur caught his eyes the man just glared back and looked more pissed off then normally. Like he was angry at him for something, but he couldn't figure out why and for what.

Finally the work day was over and all the workers went on their way home, except for Arthur. Who walked in to his boss office on the second floor of the building, knocking carefully before entering. Inside he found his employer siting at his desk and glaring at him the moment he came in, eyes full with disdain and disgust.

Bowing his head, Arthur walks up to stand a bit from the desk, quietly inquiring as to why he was wanted in the office. His first answer was an annoyed and angry growl that got him to stand quiet until the big man behind the desk spoke. Telling him that he was not to go to work for the next three month. Snapping his head up he stared at his employer before, forgetting himself and his place, talking back.

"W-why am I not supposed to work? Am I fired?" He shut up when his boss growled again.

"No you are simply not to turn in for work the next three month. You are to be on vacation," he growled, interrupting himself. "Fully paid. But it wouldn't hurt on your side to find some other occupation before the end of that time." And with that Arthur was dismissed.

While picking together his things in the dressing room to go home, he was feeling like there where fog in his head. He almost missed that there was a note that been pushed in to his locker. It demanded that he goes to the backyard of the building before going home and it was addressed from Theo. Not wanting to go but knowing how the man usually become even meaner when denied, he took on his puffy orange waistcoat and went to the backyard.

At first it seemed like it was empty when he got there but soon out of the shadows to his right, Theo walked out. Arthur would have expected his gang to come out to but they didn't and when Theo caught his wandering eyes, he grunted.

"No one else is here, just you and me." He tried to approach him but Arthur backed away for every step he came closer so he stopped. Glaring again. "What was it bossy wanted you for?"

"What?"

"Why were you called to his office?" Even if the wording was a question, the sentence was a command for answer.

"I-, he told m-me not to come f-for work the next t-three months."

"Why?"

"It, it's for a v-vacation."

"A vacation. Heh, you really are stupid. All the screw ups you have made newly, and you believe it an good idea to take a break?" he sneered at him. Then something changed and it was more like a smirk he showed to Arthur. "Well three months is a very generous amount of time, don't you think? More then enough to spend some of it in my place, if not all of it."

Arthur frowned at that. "Y-your place. Why would I-I-I go there? Why would you want me to? You h-hate me."

"That doesn't mean that I can't find a use fore you." He had neared him again and this time he rapt out a hand and gripped Arthurs arm. "One both can find rather… enjoyable."

It could have been the words, the tone or just the gleam in his eyes that Arthur saw and it got him to panic. When he tried to take back his arm and back away, the grip on his arm tightened and he swiped out with his arm. He hadn't meant to but he hit Theo right on his chin with his elbow.

Immediately the grip on his arm disappeared but now the other was really pissed and growling. Arthur's instincts forced him to flee when the man attempted to get hold on him again. Running as fast as he could, he heard behind him screams of curses, insults and demands to come back. He didn't listen to any of them and just kept on running.

Unaware of where he was going, he passed multiply blocks and streets. At one point he ran out almost right in front of a car. It screeched as it stopped just inches from him and he bolted off again, not looking back as the driver of the purple car called out to him.

Soon he came to a stop on one of the city's walk bridges, really just a smaller walkway under the real bridge for the cars. Gulping in air as he was hunched over, he looked to his right, to the fence of the walk bridge. He was tired. So tired of everything, why not just end it?

Still breathing hard he went to the edge and looked over it down to the watter far below. It was dark out since a while back and somehow the water looked even more dark. Like it was made out of ink or oil rather then water. Arthur's mind felt more foggy now but he couldn't figure out if it was from the sprint or because of something else. All he know was that nothing would change, he was cursed from the start to be alone and that would never change. So he was thinking about why he should keep trying when he already knew the ending.

Tired, he made his decision and started to try in climbing over the fence. He wasn't at all ready for when, half way over the fence, someone suddenly grabbed hold on his shirt and yanked. Falling back from the edge, a strong, black clothed arm went around his waist and its leather suited hand grabbed his arm. Locking it to his side. Arthur's instinct kicked in to flee but he was trapped by someone a lot stronger then him. And as he trashed it came a stinging sensation from his trapped arm, right under the T-shirt line. Looking at it he saw how an other hand holding a syringe.

Soon a dizzying sensation started to spread in him and he got terrified. He was whimpering and crying as his body was shaking in the others hold. And when the hand that had been holding the syringe, now empty, gently stroked his cheek he flinched and tried to get away from it.

"Shh. It's okay now, I got you."

The voice was smooth as silk but also dark and in someway it was soothing. And as the voice kept on whispering soft things to him, he fell in to blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lewis had stayed cool as he had carried the unconscious blond to his car, feeling some concern about how light the other was, that had been left near the bridge. He had kept calm as he buckled the blond in the passenger seat. Still been calm as he there after drove to one of his private homes located in a wood seven hours away. Where he had gently and carefully taken the blond from his car to the house and up a staircase to a specific section of his house. He had lastly undressed and bedded the shorter blond male down in the middle of a king sized bed.

After all that had been done, he left the bedroom with its connected bathroom and walk in closet and locked the door from outside. Doing so that if the other male woke up, he wouldn't be able to leave the rooms appointed to him. Lewis walked down to the kitchen in the lower level of his house and put a pot of water to boil. Whereas he there after promptly rapped his fist against the wall and growled.

He started to pace the kitchen, dragging his still gloved hands through his hair. He had to calm down and that fast, because he would **not** scare Arthur. The blond where to no doubt going to wake up disorientated and confused and soon there after be full of fear. And going in angry would not help in the least to calm him down.

When Arthur had run out of that side street and ended up right in front of his car, he truly believed in that moment that his heart stopped. Only to then try to drum a hole through his chest when he got a clear look on the mans face. Skin drained of color until it was near transparent, eyes glazed over and unfocused, mouth open and breathing harshly. The blond had been frightened and was fleeing from something or someone.

Lewis had gotten out of his car to go to him and find out what was wrong. But the man had bolted and no matter how much he called after him, he did not stop. Swearing he had gotten back behind the weal and gone after Arthur. For a while he hadn't known where he was, then he had caught sight of him as he headed towards the bridge.

Stopping his car near the bridge, he had run after the other on foot. And he had reached him just in time to see when he attempted to climb the safety fence. Attempting to jump. Lewis hadn't hesitated as he sprung up to him, grabbed his clothes and yanked. He hadn't hesitated either to restrain him and then use the sedative loaded syringe he had pocketed as his plan B.

Never had he believed that it would have come to be used in such a situation. Neither had he believed that the man he loved would be hurting so much, to such a degree that he would not only consider suicide but also try to deploy it. If Lewis only been a few seconds later Arthur would likely be dead. Shacking his head to rid it of those terrors, he went over to the now boiled water and pored a cup of tea.

At the moment there where tree main objectives that had to be seen to. One was to look after and care for Arthur so he neither would or could hurt himself. Second was to calm down and then stay calm so that he could think clearly. And thirdly, find out what was hurting the other male and take care of it, and if it was a person that was the cause of hurt then that person would **pay** for what they had done.

But first thing first, he needed to calm down, unless he wanted his guest to be scared of him. Taking his tea to the kitchen table and siting down, he took out his mobile and dialed Vivi. He waited through eight peeps.

"Hiiiii-" a yawn was heard. "It is lovely to talk with you Lew-lew, but do you have ANY idea what time it is right now? There are people in this world that need sleep. I am one of them."

"I'm sorry for waking you up but I need a way to calm down fast. And talking with you is the fastest way I know about." He didn't mean to but his voice was cold and sharp.

"Wow, you really have woken on the wrong side of bed, or maybe it should be going to sleep on the wrong side? Whatever made you angry must really have pulled a number. I haven't heard you this angry since our early teenage years. Wasn't you supposed to meet with that cutie?"

"Yes that was the idea and I did meet him. When he was running down through town and in front of my car."

"Oh God. Is he okay, are any of you hurt?" The sleepy tone she had had was now gone as she worried.

"I'm fine but he wasn't. Vivi, he was terrified before he ran out on the road and he bolted before I could talk to him. Naturally I gave chase, which proved to have been critical that I did."

"Hm? Why, what happened?"

"I was just in time to witness and to stop him as he attempted suicide." He got a horrified scream from the phone. "I have watched Arthur for a long time and I know that he wouldn't do something like this without reason. Someone have hurt him, and hurt him badly." Again he stood up and abandoning his tea stated to pace. "When I took him down from trying to jump of a bridge, he started to struggle. My response was to sedative him and take him where I could keep him safe. We are at my privet estate in the Hedge wood right now."

"The one thats seven hours away from here? That place is lovely, I'm sure he will feel better in no time if you are down there."

"Yes I thought so too, as soon as I manage to calm him after he wakes up."

"Huh? Why would he need calming? That house is incredible."

Lewis stopped his pacing to take a long look at his phone before speaking in to it again. "Vivi I have practically kidnapped him, not to speak of also locked him up in a room. I will be lucky if he will be able to hear what I say over the fear he more then likely will feel."

"Now you are just being silly."

"No I believe I'm not but no matter. My plan is to keep him here for a while. This place is, as you said, lovely and I have no doubt that it will do some him good. After I calm him. It not going to be the optimal first meeting I had hoped for but I'm not going to stand by and see him break apart. I'm going to help him heal, as well as to find the cause of the pain. And then terminate it, no matter what or who it is."

"That sounds like a good plan. Hey, hey can I come and visit? When he's feeling better we could all have a field day, walk in the woods, see if we could fish in the lake and start a campfire to roost marshmallows in."

"You are only after the roosted mallows." He smirked. "Or more like burnt mallows as you like to put them right in the fire."

"Not my fault they take forever to cook." He could hear the pout in her voice, and it made him chuckle.

"As it is lovely to talk with you I will have to say goodbye as my beloved should waking up about now."

"Okay, but I will come by at some time soon. Hope you two have a good time until then, byeeee." And she hung up.

Lewis puts away his phone and dumped his tea in the drain before walking up to look after the blond male. And as he unlocked and at entering saw his guess had been right as Arthur was siting up in bed. Looking scared and fragile as he kept shacking, and whimpered when he saw him coming through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Forgot to write this for the last chapter. The Hedge wood is a name I pick out of the blue. I have no idea if there is or is not a real wood in the world with that name.

Chapter4

Arthur had woken up and felt dizzy and fogy in his head. He noticed how he was laying on something really soft and comfy. Also noticed the sensation of warmth from the thick and puffy cover that lay over him. And that his head lay on a just a thick and puffy billow. Then his head started to clear up and he noticed more then just those direct sensations. Like how it smelled of vanilla, and that the room he was in was for the most part dark.

He was about to fall asleep again, before his head cleared up even further, and he noticed that something wasn't right. It took a moment or two then he knew. The texture of the bed, billow and cover were wrong and the smell wasn't right either. This wasn't his bed. And the smell was off to. Sitting up, he looked around him and noticed a few things. What he had thought was the room being dark was simply the colors in it being so, the room itself was lit up. It was filled with nice, elegant and expensive looking furniture. The bed he was in was ridiculously large. The main theme of color was purple. But the main point was that this wasn't his room, he had never seen this room before.

Not know or understanding what was going on he became scared. His body was already shaking beyond his control and he could feel the tears burning behind his eyes. Before he could start to cry or attempt to see if he could leave the room, one of the three doors in the room opened and in entered a man.

The man was big with sharp edges and brood shoulders. He was dressed in a sharp suit mostly black but with some purple. It was obvious that he was the owner of this place. Arthur saw how the man was smiling but couldn't judge what kind of smile it was, and when he looked in his eyes he saw stunning purple and what looked like danger in them. Arthur whimpered.

Lewis felt sad for the blond and like he would approach a scared animal, he walked slowly towards the other with a careful smile and calm voice. "Good morning. I hope your not feeling unwell?" He saw it as a minor success when he reached the bedside without the blond bolting off it.

Arthur's golden brown eyes were filled with fear but a small wave of confusion came over them. "I-I'm fine. Um, who?"

"I'm sorry. I should have greeted you properly first. My name is Lewis Pepper."

"Oh, um, hi? I'm Arthur. Kingship." He tried a small little smile toward Lewis, who loved it. "May I ask w-where we are… and why am I here?"

Lewis smile broadened. "We are at my estate in Hedge wood. I believed this would be a good place to take you to."

Arthur smile faltered a little. "Take me to, what do you mean? I have never heard of a wood called Hedge wood."

"I mean that I took you hear while you slept. And it's not so odd that you haven't heard about these woods, it is located seven hours away by car after all."

"Slept? Seven hours."

"Yes. It shouldn't be long now till dawn." He reached down to lightly touch the back of the others hand.

That had been the wrong thing to do as it got Arthur to tear his hand away from him. The touch had been to warm, to intimate. He was starting to shake again and his smile went away. When he looked at the other gloved hand he came to remember what had happened. How he had been close to end things before someone grabbed him and dragged him down. But then that person had restrained him and also… used something on him, a sedative. He looked up terrified on the bigger male.

"You… you drugged m-me."

"Ah, yes. I did do that. And I apologize for any discomfort that created. My original plan was to pick you up without its use, but then the situation became unexpected."

"W-wait. You had already planed to p-pick me up? Why?"

"Because you were hurting and still are. I wanted to take you away from that."

"How w-would you know that, any of that if we haven't meet before? You said so, you greeted me with full name as a first meeting."

"Hmm. Indeed for you this meeting is our first." Lewis reached out again, and this time stroked Arthur over his cheek. "But I found you years ago. And I have kept an steady update of you since then. I planed to meet you sooner but I kept pushing it to a later date, but now you're here." Lewis knew that he should back off but he didn't want to.

"T-t-this h-has to b-be a joke, right. J-just a j-joke." His breathing were starting to become unsteady. "I… I want t-to go home."

Lewis smile diminished some at that and his eyes turned more hard. It made Arthur flinch away from him, making him silently curse himself for the blunder but it was already done now. "No, you will stay here with me until I say otherwise."

"That, t-this is k-kidnapping. Others will n-noticing I'm m-missing."

Lewis smiled again but not warmly as before but amused this time. "No they won't. Starting from yesterday is your three months vacation." But his smile changed again, this time to a sad one, as he saw the raw fear in the other at those words. He tried to touch him once more but was denied.

"D-don't touch m-me. D-don't-" he made a wheezing sound before drawing up his knees and duking his head down to them.

Lewis could hear how near Arthur was to tears and knew he had failed miserably in calming him. Standing up, he backed off some. "You haven't eaten for a long while now so I will go and make you something. I will be back shortly." And he turned and walked out of the room.

Outside it he looked at the key in it, debating whether he should or shouldn't lock it so Arthur wouldn't try to leave. But when he heard the now audible crying of the other, his idea of locking him in didn't feel right. It would only cause more fear and hurt. So he left it be, simply pocketed the key so that Arthur wouldn't try to lock him out, and when down to the kitchen to make food for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lewis settled to make chicken soup and roosted toast with cheese. Both easy on the stomach so it wouldn't upset Arthur's stomach, which he suspected to be very empty. As he was preparing their food, he did some reflection on his earlier action last night and early morning. The most short and direct description would be that he did a number of inappropriate actions. As well as handling the man poorly when he had finally woken up.

Maybe using the syringe had been a little extreme, but he only did it to prevent any harm to the other. And then taking him so far away from the city may happen to be a little overboard, even if he had planed to take him away somewhere private. Kidnapping wasn't a good start on a relationship. At least not a healthy one. And how he the first time had locked the door when he left the room was nothing but stupid and overreacting.

There is also the factor on how he handled Arthur when said person was conscious. Even as the other had started nervous towards him so did he make some progress when they greeted each other. Then it went down hill and he didn't under why it had. No, that was a lie, he could and did, to some degree, understand why it had gone bad under their first official meeting. He had frightened him in multiply ways.

Starting with his figure. He have known since early age that his rather big and imposing size was difficult for some to be near. His manners, as they were polite and well mannered, unnerved people because they made it hard to read him. All to often coming of as a cold and hard person instead of a soft and cuddly one. Not forgetting the fact that he always kept his eyes on what was holding his interest and attention.

Cutting some carrots for the soup, he continued down his depressing train of thought. He had tried not to overwhelm his love as he went to him. But the same second he had seen him sitting on the big bed alone and scared, the only thing he had wanted at that moment was to hug and comfort him. Having the knowledge about how that action would undoubtedly just frighten his guest was not the same as to use that knowledge correctly. He did succeed in calming him enough to get close, but that could have been his mistake. As he lost control of himself at that moment when he just had to reach out to touch. And when the blond had smile up at him.

Lewis wanted to bang his head against the wall but knew that it would do nothing, aside from giving himself a headache and possibly scare the man upstairs if he somehow heard it.

He had allowed that event at the bridge to affect his emotion and decisions to play out idiotic actions. And he had then let himself lose control and concentration when he talked to Arthur. Resulting in saying what could be the worst things to say to a person that just been, in every sense of the word, kidnapped. Lewis did truly understand all of it when he stopped denying it all, but did not know how he would do to fix it. Maybe getting Vivi to come here would be a start.

As Vivi was what many would call and compare with a squirrel on speedo, she also happen to be one of the most likable people in the world. Always friendly, intelligent, honest and direct to the point and just weird enough to keep others forever fascinated.

Yes, he decided that that would be one of the better decisions to take at the moment. So while he waited on the soup and toast to finish cooking, he sent a message to her cellphone. This time remembering that his overactive friend most likely wasn't up yet. He expected that she would accept his invitation and show up either the same day or the next one.

As the soup and toast was ready to be taken up, he took out a tray where he put two bowls, two spoons, some napkins, a plate with two toasts with cheese and the pan with chicken soup. Carefully he carried it with him to the upper level and towards Arthur's quarters.

He stopped when he was outside his door, and listened. There no sounds of sadness or distress coming from inside anymore, which calmed him some. Taking a deep breath he balanced the tray on his arm and knocked. He got no answer.

Lewis's first thought that came to mind was how his beloved had noticed the door unlocked and taken the opportunity to flee. Ignoring his panic, and wild wishing to have locked the door instead of leaving it undone, he nudged the door open and calmly went inside. And the sight he sees in there nearly broke his heart.

Arthur was still on the king sized bed. But he had moved to a headboard corner of it and curled himself in to a tiny ball under the covers. If he had looked fragile and scared before it was now worse. And knowing it was his fault, Lewis felt his heart get heavy with guilt.

For a short moment Lewis had an idea of leaving him be but pushed it aside. Leaving things as they where was not going to fix it. So soundlessly he approached the bed and put his tray down on one of the bedside tables. Carefully sitting on the bedside unoccupied, he bend toward the other and reached out a hand to him. He shakes his shoulder a little but gets only a low mewl as response. Bending over further Lewis reached slowly an arm around Arthurs torso, getting more whimpers, and gently pulls him close.

Making certain that the covers he had bundled himself in with stayed with him, Lewis puts him in his lap and hugs him. At Arthur's face it was easy to see how the man had cried himself to sleep. Cheeks red and glancing from his tears that had run down them, eyes a bit puffy and the still occasional hiccup in his breathing. Nuzzling him a bit and softly singing a songless melody, he manage to calm him down some in his worried sleep.

After some time of just holding on to him he decided he had to wake him up. Knowing that he would be scared silly of waking up in his hold, Lewis still chose against letting go. Arthur would be scared regardless because of earlier and it was a real risk of his response to Lewis just being in the room could be harmful to either one of them. It was not optimal that he was holding the other trapped in his arms but it wasn't really a lot of other options to chose from. That and Lewis just didn't want to let go of him, he wanted to be able to hold him, talk with him and sooth him.

So with all that in mind he once again shook the other some and softly called out for him. "Arthur."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arthur grumbles a little and try to snuggle in to the warmth beside him to get away from what ever disturbed his sleep. He felt warm and safe and he did not want to lose it by waking up. It is rare for him to have such a nice dream that wasn't bathing in shadows and cruel voices. For once he was feeling content.

But the shacking of his shoulder did not want to stop no matter how much he tried to hide from it. So while he felt sad over the knowledge that he would lose that warmth and safety, he slowly woke up.

At first he was baffled over how the feeling of **warm** and **safe** didn't disappear, but as his head started to clear he noticed how he was wrapped up in a cover. He tensed up however when he noticed he was being held and more so when his memory of before came back. Shacking and whimpering again he tried to push away but to no prevail as the cover was in the way, and so he cried once more.

Lewis was glad that the other hadn't been able to do more struggle and eventually hurt either of them, but he was sad that the other was in so much distress. Judging that Arthur wasn't a danger to neither of them, he let lose on his hold a little to be less restricting. All the while murmuring soft words and hushing. "So, so. Shh. No need to cry. See I'm not trapping you. Shh."

Slowly Arthur started to calm down and looked up at the other, both scared and confused. He hadn't expected to be treated so carefully. Or to get a feeling of care from it.

Noticing that there was no more tears, Lewis brought up a hand to dry the remaining ones away. "I won't harm you Arthur. I am sorry for how my words earlier scared you, didn't really think those through before I said them. Now, lets get some food in to you. As much as I like your looks you are still way to skinny and light." Carefully he moved him off his lap and down on the bedside beside him.

Still scared and confused, the smaller one looked as the bigger male bend over some towards a side table and moved it to be in front of them. On it was a tray with two bowls, spoons and some napkins. There was also a tray with cheese toast on it and a big pan with soup that smelled wonderful. There was a short lived idea of declining the offer of food but it was shot down when his stomach gave a load growl that made his whole face light up in embarrassment.

So tentatively he accepted a spoon and a bowl filled with the soup that the bigger male held out for him. But he didn't trust the other and wasn't certain that he hadn't put something in the soup. Maybe something that would make him sleepy again or worst, something that would temporary paralyze him so that he would be forced to experience everything that was done on him without any chance to defend himself.

Lewis saw the fear in the smaller male's eyes and had prepared for that. He simply picked up the other bowl, filled it up with soup, and then started to eat it. Making sure that Arthur was able to see the action from start to end and from that know that there was nothing harmful in the soup.

And as he had hoped so did it make Arthur a little less suspicious, enough to try taking a sip himself. It did not take long after that first sip for him to scrape the bowl clean. Still hungry the smaller male gave longing glances at the pan, wondering if he could take more food. Maybe a toast too.

Seeing with satisfaction that his bowl was empty and that he wanted more, Lewis gave him one of the toasts while he took his bowl to refill it. And when he gave back a full bowl of soup there was no traces of the given toast ever being there. He himself ate two bowls of chicken soup but gave his own toast to Arthur when he showed interest in it. Soon they were both done with their meal and Lewis moved back the table to it earlier place.

Arthur was still wrapped up in the covers and welt slightly drowsy, but that was mostly because he now had a full stomach. He hadn't eaten that well for a long time, if ever. But he had no wish to go back to sleep and when his thoughts went back to the situation at hand he came back to be more awake and alert. And he took time to study his meal companion again.

Beside the size and hard to read expressions, the bigger male didn't really seem all that frightening. He hadn't been frightening before either but what he had said had really been disturbing. Right now wasn't it anything that seemed off as he was looking down on him with a hesitating smile and what looked like worry in his eyes. Okay, so maybe his expression wasn't that hard to read but Arthur was not used to doing so and this man's actions had not really fitted with him as whole either.

To be honest, Arthur had no idea what he would or should do. One thing should be to call for help of some kind but he doubted he would be given a phone for that or that his own cell was still in his possession. That and he still didn't really know where exactly he was. Maybe what had happened before was some sort of misunderstanding as mister Lewis really didn't seem like a bad man, and he did say that his earlier words was said without thought. It was alway worth a try.

"Um Sir."

"Lewis. There is no need for formalities."

"Oh okay, Lewis. I-I was wondering i-if it would be alright f-for me to go h-home now?"

Lewis kept smiling but his expression turned somewhat sad. "No."

No, Arthur could apparently not read him as that was not a match between expression and answer. "Wha- Why? I, I don't belong here. Why am I not supposed to go home? I-I don't understand. P-please."

Lewis felt his guilt coming back over making the other scared and uncomfortable but it couldn't be helped. He would not let Arthur go back on his own. Not when there was a chance he attempt what he did on the bridge again. "I'm sorry but you will stay here. I don't want you to be on your own." He lifted his hand as to touch him but thought better of it and put it down again. "You will have free movement of my home but don't go out. It is only a forest around here. If you want to take a walk, please, tell me about it, so we can go together. I know the area around here and won't let us get lost."

It was obvious that Arthur was becoming more upset again and was near to tears. Lewis guessed that it would be easier for him to accept it all if he was not in around him for the moment. So, standing up, he arranged everything back on the tray and lifted it. "I will take down to the kitchen to take care of the dishes. After that I will most likely be for the most part in the library down stairs. If you later feel for talking or simply for a companion, you will be able to find me there." And Lewis then left Arthur for himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arthur had been siting in his room for most of the day, knowing that from how the sun was only four or five hours away from setting. All that time had been used to either feel senselessly scared, confused over how this situation could be happening, denying that he truly was in this kind of situation, some more fear and thinking over how he may or may not be able to flee from it all.

His idea to sleep again was no longer an option as he was wide awake and to scared to fall asleep, thinking scare thoughts over what could be done to him in that kind of state. A plan about looking himself in the room had come to mind but been put down because of numerous things, like how there where no key in the door, no doubt taken by Lewis as he went out, he had no idea how long he would be here but was certain it would be for quite a while. There was also the problem that this was not his home and barricading a room against its owner, even if said owner had kidnapped you, just seemed like a rude thing to do. That and the fact he didn't want to be there.

And even if he was still scared Arthur was starting to have an emotional problem. He was getting bored, quite badly bored. Sure, he was kidnapped and had no idea over either where he was or who that man responsible for it was. But that didn't change the fact that he been sitting in one room, aside from when he had to use the bathroom, doing nothing for hours.

So while thinking about it like a dumb and a risky thing to do, he scrabbled together his courage and took one step outside his room. Where he then stood for the next ten minutes with his eyes screwed shut and was playing statue, waiting in fear of something terrible. When nothing terrible had happened after those ten minutes he opened his eyes slowly and warily looked around.

He was in a hallway with multiply doors off the same dark wood as his own in the same design. The hall itself had a dark purple carpet, dark blue walls and a mix of blue and gray in the ceiling, light coming from wall-lights placed throughout the hall. And Arthur's first thought was _How am I supposed to find my way back to my room?_ As everything seemed the frickin same in its appearance.

Still he chose the way down to his right and started to walk. Soon coming upon a window so he could see outside. It had been a window in his room too but he could only see a sea of woods outside it, and here he could see more of that see of woods. Just from an other place and angle from the house. Concluding that Lewis really hadn't been joking about the wood part and sinking Arthur's heart in dread as that scrapped his vague idea to simply leave the house and run for it. He would most likely really get lost if he attempted that, still he would keep it as a last hand option if the bigger male started to act weird.

After some more walking around he had found a staircase and walked down to the lower floor of the house. Finding the door to outside was easy and the temptation to at least **try** leaving was hard to resist. But when thinking of the big males behavior the first time waking up here, and that he was still scary, Arthur thought it wise not to agitate the man.

Some more exploring later and he was starting to feel less tense, it truly was a very beautiful house. He may not be of high class or have any sense of art but the decors and furnishing were undoubtedly of an expensive sort, but it was in a quiet and calming way and it made the house have a feeling of a home. None of that did though stop him from tensing right up when he happened upon the library.

Thankfully so had the door stood somewhat open before he got there and given him a chance to look in before walking in. Thats why he had understood it was the library, as well that Lewis was there as he saw him. The big male was sitting on one of the dark blue couches with a big book in his hands. He was leaning back with his head resting in his hand that was propped up on the armrest. The book appeared to be on a sad chapter, as the big male had an expression of either worry or sadness on his face.

Arthur saw him from the side from were he stood and when his panic subsided some, he slowly and carefully backed away from the door, holding his breath and praying that Lewis hadn't noticed him. When it didn't come any form of sign from the room that the bigger male had seen him, Arthur let go of his breath and went in an other direction. Away from the occupied room.

Thinking back while he kept walking, the smaller male made a notion in his head about how Lewis had looked as he had been reading. That the other male had an interest for books that was big enough to make him give an expression like the one he had given was… quite a nice thing really. Arthur had not meet all to many people in these days of age that cared so much for the old traditional paper book reading. Most people he knew don't read anything at all on their free time. Still didn't change that he was scared of the male though.

He was wandering aimlessly and lost in thought when he came to notice how the halls had gotten darker. Looking out he find that the sun was going down. Maybe it was time for him to try finding back to his rooms and he turned to find the stair to do so when a big, loud and insistently repeating banging sounded from somewhere. It nearly made him jump out of his skin.

Turning toward the source he guessed it was coming from the front door. Scared and curious he took some testing steeps toward the sound when it suddenly stopped. How it had started suddenly and then just ended suddenly was unnerving to him. But still he was somewhat curious, also if it was someone more that Lewis had made come to the house, he at least wanted a look at said person to make a guess on how dangerous his situation was with the addition.

But as ha had taken some further steps to the front door he stopped again and was rethinking his decision. What if this person was a twisted person, and that Lewis really was a bad person that had invited the twisted one to help him in hurting Arthur? These thoughts and worsts ones started to spin around in his head and he was just about to turn around again and run in a blind panic.

He succeeded in turning around but failed in running in a panic, as there now right before him stood a short, young looking woman with blue hair and clothes. Frozen in place he stared at her. She was looking at him with a bright light in her eyes and with a big goofy grin. She greeted him in a high chirpy voice.

"Hi."

And Arthur fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Lewis had taken down the tray and done the dishes, he had gone to the library as he said he would. And then he had stayed there the whole day. He hadn't planned to do that but ended up doing it as he got lost in his thoughts. It started out with him at least attempting to read a book, some collection of short tales. But when he had come to a story about a machine, he ended up thinking about Arthur, his guest.

Once again Lewis had managed to frighten the man that he more then anything else wanted to hold in his arms. Then he thought about how his guest's bedroom door had been left unlocked. It unnerved Lewis some that there was a chance Arthur would try to leave even when he had told him not to. But he had scared the man so badly when his meaning had to do the opposite. So much for calming him down.

What could he do to turn this around? Talking would be the obvious answer but so far it had gone wrong every time he tried. Maybe an approach of actions would be better, but then again wasn't taking him to this mansion an action? An action that, when he told the smaller male about it, terrified him. Gift could maybe work out well or maybe that would just give the man more reason to fear him.

What is a person supposed to do under this kind of situation. Most likely so was the answer to that one to not get in this kind of situation to begin with. After all, kidnapping is not a good start on any relationship. But it wasn't like he could go back and undo it now. Though it would be possible to simply take Arthur back home as he has asked more then once now.

Lewis lost the last of his concentration that was on his book. He wasn't even certain what the short tale he was on now was about. Yes, helping Arthur back to his own home was an option, but it wasn't one that Lewis would agree to. For numerous reasons.

One, he had already brought him here and if he takes him back now before they resolve their 'disagreement', Arthur will most likely never talk to him again. Unless he kidnaps him a second time but then all chances at becoming anything that isn't just 'kidnapper and his victim', would be lost.

Two, he still doesn't know what is causing Arthur to feel down (from before his little 'pick up') and want to find that out so he can fix it before Arthur goes back home. Either by getting the smaller male to tell him directly or through his own networks.

And his third reason, Arthur's attempt at suicide. There was no way in hell that he would let him go away on his own until he has made certain that the male wouldn't try it again. Funny, Lewis had believed he knew everything there was to know of the man. So how could he miss how badly the other had been feeling. Bad enough to try to end it.

His thoughts went to a blank as he tried to process that. He felt sadness over it. Trying to think if he could have stopped it from happening somehow. Lewis shock his head, there wasn't really a point of thinking about that now as it was already done and in the past.

Knowing that he wouldn't read anymore he put his book away and looked to the clock seeing how it was nearing sundown. And his first thought went to Arthur, I forgot to make him lunch. He stood up and headed for the kitchen to make some food to feed his guest with. He had gotten as far as to put out the needed equipment for cooking, he was thinking pancakes. Remembering that even if Arthur's favorite food was an odd pizza that smells (he knows through testing to buy it once and did not repeat it), he have a liking to food that he doesn't need cutlery to eat.

Before he could actually get to the cooking he heard a strong and persistent banging at his front door. There was only one person in this world who does that, Vivi. Making certain that nothing was out of order in the kitchen he went to meet with his female friend. Thankful that she had come, for if anyone knows how to befriend an other person it's her. But she wasn't by the door anymore when he got there.

Knowing she must have gone in on her own he turned around to see if he could find her. Even with full confidence that she would be able to befriend the frightened male upstairs, did not mean that he meant for her to search him out and by mistake frighten him further. He don't have a plan for how to present them to each other yet but he will think something out.

That's when he comes around a corner and catch sight of her, and Arthur. He also sees how Arthur goes out cold, fuck. Preforming a sprint down the corridor, he's just in time to stop the unconscious male from hitting the floor. Looking up Lewis sees a happily smiling Vivi, but past that smile he could read worry.

"He's okay Vivi. Just unconscious. I take it you did your usual 'first-meeting-and-I-am-right-behind-you' greeting?"

"Of course I did. How will they remember me if I don't leave a strong first impression?"

"Believe me, I don't think Arthur is going to forget you any time soon."

She glowed up and now there was none of that worry left. "Your pictures aren't good enough Lewlew, he's a lot cuter in real life."

Lewis chuckled. "Yes he is." After dragging a hand through the smaller males hair once, the giant picked him up and carried him bridal style. "Lets put him on a sofa near the kitchen. I'm making pancakes."

"Pancakes." And Vivi was gone, properly to the kitchen.

Lewis simply shock his head some before he followed after. Careful not to jostle his love. But he did get in a hurry after he had set Arthur down on a blue sofa just in the room next to the kitchen. His hurry was caused by the ominous sounds he was hearing from his kitchen. Praying that Vivi hadn't found the sugar or coffee supplies he went in like a warrior ready for the worst form of chaos. A sugar or caffeine high Vivi.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The first thing Arthur noticed as he came back to consciousness was the sweet smell of food. He also understood how hungry he was when his stomach gave a growl in response. But opening his eyes he got a feeling of disorientation.

He was laying on a blue sofa in a very well furnished room. And it was about then the memory of before hit him like a brick. Also leading up to a conclusion that he was still in that odd man's house. Or maybe it was a castle with how frickin big it was when he walked around in it. Looking a little more closely at the room he was currently in he hoped that maybe he had been there before under his search. What he found out was that it was pointless, certainly so was a few things different in this room but otherwise it simply looked just like all the other room in this place.

Giving up on believing he could figure out where in the house he was, he lay still for some time trying to think out what he should do. When an other growl had come from his stomach he chose that his first mission maybe should be to fill it. Standing up he started to sniff at the air.

The sweet smell of food was clearly coming from the near by room on his right so he headed there. When he came closer to the door that was somewhat open it was possible to hear that big male's voice. That got Arthur to stop in his advancement and fidget a bit with his T-shirt. Wondering if skipping out of the food was the right choice here. That is before he hear something else that pikes his curiosity.

Someone else was in there with the male. It wasn't possible to hear anything else about the voice then it was different from Lewis and therefore likely an other person. Wanting to find out more Arthur tiptoed carefully nearer to the door and the closer he got the more he could define about the other voice.

It was light and high in its tones so likely a female. It was also very chirpy and bubbly as the person talked quite fast. The owner of the voice sounded nice and friendly to Arthur. And with a little more courage he walked up to the door and peeked inside.

First impression was kitchen, a very expensive but still homey looking kitchen. Lewis was standing by the stove with frying pans on it and a spatula in hand. The tasty sweet smell coming from those pans, making the smaller male's mouth water a bit and liking his lips. He may not be able to see what was cooking but he could tell it was good, like the soup from earlier, and even thought he knew he shouldn't he still hoped that maybe he could have some of it.

Looking more towards the middle of the room there was a table and siting at that table was a blue clad girl. A very familiar girl. That is when more memories comes back to mind. The whole reason as to why he blacked out and later woke up on a sofa. That was the girl that had managed to scare him out of his wits. What in the world did she sneak up to right behind him for? That is not something you do on strangers and Arthur would **know** if he had met her before.

Snapping out of his mussing he listened in to what the two was talking about.

"I would have loved to see that face Stella most have done when you decided for a vacation and not taking her with you."

"I don't really see why my admin would be upset that or expect me to take her with me on my free time."

"Really Lewis? I almost feel like I have to pity her now. But I won't because she is just plane meanie."

"Don't say. Just because you don't get along with her doesn't make her a meanie."

"Yes it does when she also acts like one." Lewis simply shock his head at her comment. "Just you wait, one day you will also see through her clever disguise as a pretty and helpless woman. But anyway, how did it go with Waclock?"

"That is all cleared up with all parties happy for the outcome."

"Really?" The blue female lifted a brow.

"Well… except for the headboard as many of them got relocated."

Arthur had no clue as to what they where talking about. He was certain that Waclock was some kind of company handling technology designs. And Lewis having an admin, does that mean he is a higher up in some business then. But those kind of people don't go around and kidnap others, do they?. Really, the only thing he got from listening in on them was making himself confused.

He lost focus so much even that he didn't notice when the female looked away from Lewis and right at him. He did thought notice when she squealed and alerted her companion of his presence.

"Lewlew look who's awake and ready for food."

Arthur didn't even have time try hiding behind the door when Lewis looked up towards him to and caught sight of him. The big male didn't seem angry thought by his sneaking as he gave Arthur a big bright smile.

"Good morning Arthur, or maybe I should say good night with how late it is." He laughed a little but stopped as he noticed that the smaller one didn't. "I, ah, noticed that I forgot to make you lunch earlier. Sorry for that. But I hope you are feeling up for some food now, it's pancakes." But Arthur didn't give any respond as he kept standing outside the door, imitating a deer that's been caught in headlights.

He snaps his head towards the blue female though as she tush at the bigger male. "Really Lewis. You should know better how to calm others down then that. Especially when you are nothing more then a really big cuddly teddy bear."

"…I am not a teddy bear Vivi."

"Okay then. Your a big and cuddly alpaca then."

"Now you are just being unfair."

The female smiled big and some mischievousness could be seen in it before she turn towards Arthur. "Hi, as he already said so is my name Vivi. I'm really Vivian Westkens but I would much more prefer to be called Vivi."

"Hi Vivi… my name is Arthur. Kingship. Uhm…"

"Come on and sit down. Lewis may not look like it but he is an awesome chef in the kitchen. No one can make food as good as him." Says Vivi while she licks her own lips and nearly drools on the table.

Lewis face flush up in embarrassment. "No need to exaggerate Vivi."

"But I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Her answer is simply to stuck her tung out at him, making him huff before he turn back to his stove. And their interaction had somehow calmed Arthur down. Neither of them seemed scary with how they picked at one another. Or more like how Vivi teased Lewis and how the big guy reacted to it.

Still hesitant Arthur walk in and over to the table and sits so that he is not to close to Vivi but also not to close to Lewis. Ending up sitting about a third of the table away from the blue girl. If she give notice to this she doesn't show hurt or being upset as she immediately starts to have a conversation with him.

"So have you had a chance to walk around yet? What do you think about that purple alpacas mansion?"

"Still not an alpaca."

"Hush, fluff on two leg. I am talking to your guest."

"It's…big."

"Yes isn't it? I got lost in here the first times I visited."

"Heh ditto. Everything in here looks nice and so but I can't really tell which room is which."

"Me either." Vivi laughed and it calms down his nerves even further. "I used to offer Lewlew here my help in re-decorating his home so it would be possible, but he said no."

"I said no because I know your sense of decor is a bit… unusual. But I did let you decide on some changes."

"Only enough so I can get some landmarks in this labyrinth you call a home. Like the blue sofa in the next room or that yellow bookshelf upstairs. Not really big stuff to go on."

"Big enough to not make the room, in your definition, 'identical'."

At the tone on the last word, clearly teasing, Vivi huffs and cross her arms as she looks away. Really, with this atmosphere Arthur can nearly start to wonder why he was so scared in the first place. But only nearly. As the big fellow turn towards them with three high stacks of pancakes that he puts down on the table.

"Foods ready. Vivi I made enough to feed an army so could you please **not** steal from our plates?"

"No promises."

Lewis sigh at that but nod in acceptance. Arthur believed he would sit down to and hoped it wouldn't be right next to himself. But was surprised when he turned toward the stove again and took a forth stack of pancakes that he poured some yam on before putting it on the floor. This made the small male worried over the other male's line of thought before he stretched up and called out.

"Mystery food ready."

And in came what is likely the oddest dog Arthur had ever seen. With how it was white but had a mane of black and red fur, it was even wearing a pair of glasses. The dog happily run up to the pancakes on the floor and started to eat.

"Should he really be eating that?"

"Huh?" Vivi looks up. "Oh. Don't worry, he loves pancakes too."

"But should he be eating it?"

"He knows what he likes so who am I to tell him he can't?"

Arthur was about to argue with her when Lewis put his hand on his should, making him flinch.

"It's no idea to try arguing that point with her. Not with how she herself loves food."

"Hey."

"Still true." Lewis lift his hand from the smaller male before sitting about a third from him at the table with his own plate. "Vivi can you give me the yam?"

"Wait a minute." She says as she appear to be pouring half of it over her own pancakes.

"Luckily I have more yam in the pantry." Says Lewis before going and retrieving it.

He came back as Vivi was done and had given the earlier yam to Arthur. The small male is certain that he won't be able to eat all of his pancakes, but with how Vivi was eating her own he wasn't to worried about them not being eaten. If anything he was worrying that she might take from his plate long before he was finished.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait. But I am finished with my term now and can once again go back to writing. So I will be updating more often from now and until the start of next term.

* * *

Chapter 10

Vivi was really good at imitating a black hole with how she shoveled down her pancakes but that still didn't stop her from talking. Thought she did get reprimanded from Lewis at the first try when her mouth was so filled with pancakes that you could hear nothing aside from some muffled sounds.

"Vivi chew and swallow the food first then talk. You might end up suffocating yourself otherwise." Lewis said this while lifting a hand and letting it hang in the air, ready to help the girl if she did manage to get food stuck in her throat.

Said girl did give some time to chew and swallow her food before speaking again. "You are worrying to much Lewlew. I have eaten a lot faster with more food before without any problems."

"That still doesn't really give you a reason to challenge that danger. So, please, eat more properly."

"Yes yes mommy."

Lewis gave her the look that any parent have mastered 'really child, that is how you should behave?'. Vivi though had mastered the answer any child have learned, she played ignorant of it and kept on with her eating. Even hummed a little. This simply made the big man huff before he turned to his own food.

Arthur was also eating his food, but instead of eating it fast like Vivi, he ate it very slowly. The food was like the girl had said incredible and he was hungry. But the pancakes where quite thick and he had been living on not a whole lot for some time. It was simply overbearing on his stomach. He hadn't even eaten up his first pancake and already he was starting to feel a little nauseous.

"Are you okay?" Lewis had noticed how slow the other male was eating and was also certain that he seemed to become a little green.

"Y-yeah I'm… fine." Arthur made a pause in order to swallow what was in his mouth. "Could… could I get some water, please?"

Looking around on the table, the bigger male realized how he had forgotten to prepare any drinkables. "Oh right. I will get that right away, sorry, just wait a second." In a hurry he was up and about in the kitchen, fetching a holder that he filled with water. He also grabbed some glasses to give out. "So sorry for that. Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Calm down Lew, you know how stress is bad for you." The comment may have been a real one that was relevant but Vivi was saying it in a bad imitation of an strict mother. Gaining her some muttering from the big male.

Looking away from his friend he noticed that even with the water Arthur still wasn't eating a lot. This worried him. It may not have been on the list of reason to bring him there as a start but Lewis remember how light the other male was. To light. And that had put 'feeding' on the list to.

But how do you make someone eat like they should. Thinking about it he tried to figure out why the other wasn't eating. It couldn't be that there was no hunger, thinking back on how the soup from earlier had been eaten without a problem. And it wasn't anything wrong with the pancakes if he went with how Vivi was eating it.

He started to go round in circles about how to encourage eating in the other male when Vivi noticed how her friend wasn't really with them at the table any longer.

"There he goes again, worrying, and more likely then not making a hen out off a chicken."

That comment snapped Lewis out of his circle of worry but it also confused Arthur even further. "I though the saying was 'making a hen out off a feather'.

Vivi frowned, making a face of concentration and responding confusion. "How can you make a hen out off a feather? A chicken is a whole bird, isn't more likely to mistake one of those as a hen."

"I… don't really think that is the point."

"Well it should be." Was Vivi defense before she started to pout at her remaining pancakes.

Brought back to attention, Lewis starred at the other two, wondering what they where talking about. Maybe Vivi wanted chicken, but that don't really go along with pancakes as far as Lewis is aware off. Then again, his friend had a 'different' sense of taste. Only thinking about one of her 'super special sandwiches' could make him shudder.

"You are thinking insultingly about my sandwiches again aren't you."

"What, no no no. I was just… erm, just thinking how, how much we… could do with eggs."

"Eggs."

"… Yes, as breakfast tomorrow."

Vivi managed to hold a straight face for about five seconds, then she nearly bend down on her plate, laughing so hard she almost had hard to breath. She even started wheezing when her big friend tried to shush her but only made it worse. It went so far that the gentle giant became a little worried for her. But she stopped before he had to do anything about it. Letting him calm down as well.

"Really Lew you are the worse at finding excuses. But still, there is nothing wrong with my sandwiches."

"Aside from size and the sheer amount of edible on them?"

Beside them Arthur sat still and quiet as they bickered at one another. Their talk was in a way calming, that this was a home for them and that they where family of sort. But that gave him also a feeling of being misplaced. He felt that he didn't belong in this place and in their company. That and the pancake in his stomach was making him feel a little sick.

But there was still so much of it on his plate. Looking at Vivi he was sure that there wouldn't be any leftovers, but he was also sure that it could be like an insult not to eat more. Glancing towards the floor he saw the girl's dog, Mystery was it, who had already finished his plate. It shouldn't be to hard to just glide the rest off his food to the waiting dog. But that would be an even bigger insult wouldn't it?

The worrying and the already upset stomach was not an agreeable combination. Feeling bile rising Arthur moved one of his hands to his mouth and the other to his stomach. Desperately trying to keep it down. He didn't want to lose the food, he really didn't.

Lewis noticed at the others movement that something wasn't right. And it was also the moment he figured out what was wrong. _I'm an idiot,_ was his thought as he rise, carefully so he didn't disturb the male who was holding his eyes closed in concentration.

Going to one of the cabinets, Lewis retrieved some powder medicine that he proceeded to pour in to a new glass of water. He lightly tapped the smaller male's shoulder before holding out the glass for him.

"Here it will help to calm down your stomach."

It was clear that Arthur was unsure about accepting the glass with how he hesitated. But the need for something that could help him made him accept the offer. After gulping down the content he sat still while taking some deep breaths. All the while Lewis was quietly reprimanding himself for putting so much thought in the earlier meal only to forget it for the next one. It should have been obvious that it was to early for something so thick as pancakes.

His self scolding stopped though when the one he had unwittingly made ill spoke up. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't have to apologize." Lewis said while lightly rubbing the other's back. "If anything I should be the one to say sorry for making you sick. I know better then giving something so hard to an sensitive stomach."

"I-it's okay. I'm not sensitive, I just ate to much."

Vivi frowned. "But you have barely touched your food."

"Sorry."

"Again, no need to apologize. I can make you something else, unless you want to wait. Just tell me when you feel up to it and I will cook something for you."

"It's not needed, I'm fine. Really." Arthur pulled back his chair a little, making Lewis back away some. "Could… is it okay if I go back to. To the room I… stay in."

Knowing he messed up again, Lewis struggles to smile friendly even though he feel anything but happy. "Sure, I will show you the way."

"Thanks…"

They walked through the corridors and up a stair. Arthur knew he should take some note of where they walked but he didn't feel like doing so. Soon they came to the room. Lewis wasn't sure what to do, or what he could do that wouldn't scare or worry the other, so he simply bid the smaller one goodnight as Arthur went in to his room and closed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Arthur woke up some time after sunrise. In a vain attempt at hoping that the previous day or two had been nothing more then a dream, Arthur looked around. And found the room that was not his own bedroom in his own home. From the newly found alarm clock he could read that it was a little after eleven AM. Funny how he missed it before.

First he stayed in bed for a while considering if he should leave it at all or not. After a long weighted decision he gets up out of bed. Next action was to check if the door out to the hall was locked or not. It wasn't locked, that was a plus. Though that gave rise to the next line of decision, should he or should he not leave his room.

It was very tempting to just stay in there but at the same time so wouldn't it lead to anything. Such as getting him out of this whole situation. At the same time so wasn't he really sure that walking out of the room would solve anything either. Aside from getting him from one room he wasn't all that familiar with to an other room that he was even less so. Arthur did come to chose to stay in the room for a little while longer.

Since he hadn't looked around the room all that well before so could he do that now instead. He have already found a clock that he had been unaware about so why not see what else he could dig up. He started with the biggest most obvious things, the furniture.

The furniture in itself was made up from the big bed, a good sized loveseat with room for two, a small table at the door, even smaller tables on either side of the bed, some floor lamps strategically places around the room even though there is a ceiling lamp, a dresser with a table lamp on top of it, a closet, and a bookcase.

There had also been found some animal plushies on top of the dresser alongside the one of them Arthur currently was carrying along with himself. He knows very well that he shouldn't do that since it wasn't his, but it was a hamster. A really cute, really big, yellow-orange-white patterned, hamster plushy and it was so soft and cuddly. And Arthur could really use some cuddliness at this time. So he carried it around now.

With a loyal companion at his side he walks first over to see what is in the bookcase. Unsurprisingly so are they books in it. Giving the titles a passing glance he sees a few that he actually recognize, maybe even read at some point. Otherwise so are they unknown to him.

Losing interest in the filled bookcase, he walks back over to the dresser again. The dresser was by his guess a normal sized one with three rather big drawers, and dragging out the one on the top he finds that it is split in to two spaces. One had been filled with socks that was still in there packages and the other had underwear that also was still in their packages. So new bought clothes then.

Looking int he second drawer was T-shirts and sweaters together with tank tops, there was a variations of color between them but the head theme for them was from yellow to red. In the last was pants and shorts, also in color of yellow, orange or red. Everything was very neatly packed in to the dresser.

Arthur had planned to look in the closet next. He couldn't understand what you needed it for if you had filled the dresser with all the clothes. So there was a curiosity in what would be found in it. But that plan would have to wait.

For one thing that had come to his mind when he was done looking in the dresser was that he had not changed clothes since he came to this house. When he had woken up the first time and had found himself undressed so had he simply put his own old clothes, thats been left in the room, back on again. Arthur usually doesn't have that high a feeling against using the same clothes more then one or two days in a row. But he had used these clothes, with exception for the socks and underwear, since two day's before his 'vacation' started.

Thinking on it just made it crawl under his skin, and with so obviously clean clothes right beside him the want to clean up was enormous. The exploration of the closet would have to wait as Arthur picked out one white T-shirt, a red pair of trousers. He had some slight hesitation about the socks and underwear as it's different to lend those then other clothes. But his own where so dirty.

In the end he picked out one pair of yellow boxers and a pair of orange socks. They did seem to be new after all and if need be he could always offer to replace them later. So with the clothes under one arm and the hamster held by the other, Arthur made his way towards on of the three doors. One that he had already learned was an adjoining bathroom.

He still thought it weird to have a bathroom connected to a bedroom like at a hotel but he had to admit some piratical points with that. He put the hamster down on the toilet seat to avoid any water accidents with it.

"Now sit there and keep the guard up for perverts okay hamster." Arthur turned his head to the side in thought. "I guess I should give you a name shouldn't I? Can't very well keep calling you hamster."

He put down the clean clothes on a place beside the basin so they wouldn't risk getting wet either. Then he started to undress as he pondered for a name for his new companion. The old clothes was unceremoniously left in a heap on the middle of the floor.

"What about Leo? No that is more for a cat I think. Maybe Oliver." When he was done taking his clothes off he went over to the bathtub with an inbuilt shower in it. "Is this supposed to work as a bathtub too? It's frickin huge. More like a bath cabin, oh God, that is what this is isn't it? Well lets stick with a normal shower as that one is faster and I will feel more clean after that then with a bath." He turned the water to go up on a ninety-two degree.

Waiting for it to warm up to the chosen temperature he turns back for the hamster. "No lets not call you Oliver. I know, I will call you Theodor, Theo for short. You know I have always wanted a hamster but have never been able to. My family wasn't big on the pet scale, and I couldn't after I moved out either. My apartment complex doesn't allow pets. So I have never had one even though it would have been nice not to be so alone all the time."

Noticing that the air in the room was starting to get warmer and more humid Arthur sticks his hand in to the water and feels how it is already warm. So making certain that a towel was in a good distance near the shower, he went in under the water.

"It really would have been nice."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Feeling clean and ready for the day, and forgetting about the closet, Arthur took his first step outside his bedroom. This time feeling a lot less anxious for what will come from the day then the day before. It may be because this time he is having a companion with him, the plush hamster Theodor.

His adventure of the day took a little pause outside the bedroom though. Looking at the door and then looking around the hall at the other doors, there is only one thing for him to give a note for.

"It really is just the same. How am I supposed to recognize this door from all the others exactly?"

Thinking for a moment Arthur did get an idea for a solution to that particular problem. Turning around he went back in to the bedroom and moments later he came back with out off there with a second plush in his hand. Taking a new glance around he spotted a chair that was being decorative. That chair got moved to beside his bedroom's door and on top of it was the second plush set down. The plush was a nice soft, rather then fluffy, bunny with orange-red fur.

"So then, now miss Nickle will be guarding the room for us while also giving us a direction to it."

Smiling for the dolls and for himself he starts his exploring anew, still with the hamster in his arms. He wondered where he should begin from but a growl from his stomach soon gave him an idea as to where. Laying a hand on his stomach to make it quiet he decides that he will try for the dinning area or kitchen, whichever he finds first, and see if it is possible to attain some food. An other option is to find the owner, Lewis.

Actually Arthur decides that he will try that as his goal. Even if still wary of the big male, and the fact that the person kidnapped him, so was this 'his' house and it didn't feel right to just go to someone's kitchen and raid it for food.

Having some of his concentration on where he was going and where he was coming from, he walked around for a bit figuring that he would walk in to someone soon enough. After about an hour though he had still not found anyone. For him that fact was making the feeling of the house seem more unreal for him. Arthur knew it was a big house and all that but it was a clean and very well kept house, which meant that someone had to be caring for it, and that in its own turn mean that that someone had to be somewhere.

The idea of cleaning services appeared in his mind as the obvious answer but it didn't get rid of the feeling of unreal. Somewhere along the line so had he started to talk with his hamster plush about his thoughts and concerns.

"Maybe this is in truth a haunted house and the guy and girl we have meet so far are ghosts? That could explain the cleanness of this place without the personnel to keep it that way… Or would ghost homes also need cleaning services? It seems unlikely, with how the house doesn't even have to be really real, wouldn't it be more likely that a haunted house could clean itself on its own?"

"Wow that is an interesting thought. I would never have guessed you to have an interest in the supernatural. Something about the skittishness throw me off on that one. Hi."

Arthur had jumped in surprised at hearing the voice so close to behind him and had turned so fast that he nearly tripped over his own feet. But standing there was the blue girl from earlier, practically bouncing in place as she smiled a big bright smile and waved at him. Arthur just starred.

"But would a ghost house stay clean because it doesn't want to be dirty, or can it clean itself by 'seeing' the dirt and make it disappear? And in that case would it mean that the house could 'see' other things that's in it like people. Heh, wouldn't that be awkward for when you try to use the bathroom. And look, you have Snuggles with you."

She stooped to look closer at the hamster in Arthur's arms and even reached out a hand to pet it. It succeeded in making the small male nervous and made him fumble a little as he tried talking back to her.

"Oh, I, I d-didn't know that he w-was your's, and that he h-has a n-name already. Uhm sorry. Y-you can have him back…" Arthur halfheartedly held out the hamster plush while doing his best not to look sad over it. His attempt was a failed one as he looked like a starved and lonely puppy.

Vivi straightens up as she moves her hands in front of her, waving them. "No no, he isn't mine silly. If anything it's Lewlew's if you found it in the house. He likes animal plushes so it's not unusual to find those in any home of his. Also I don't know if that specific dolly have a name, I just call them generally for Snuggly or Cuddly as I see them."

He didn't say it but he was happy that she let him keep the plush in his own hands. And it was somewhat funny to hear that kind of detail of the other male in that place. The big male's build and style wasn't really saying 'I like fluffy things in an animal shape'. Arthur even wondered if the male only likes plushies or if he was positive towards the real versions of the animals too. Giving a small smile back, he hugged the hamster tightly to his chest once more.

A ruffling sound caught his attention and got him to look down towards their feet. There he got in to eye contact with the odd dog he saw before in the kitchen. It was sitting by the girls leg while looking at him like something was expected.

"Uhm…"

"Hmm?" Vivi looked down. "Oh. That is Mystery. You saw him before if you remember? By the kitchen table."

"Eating pancakes, yes I remember. Hi Mystery." Arthur gave a small hesitant wave with one hand. The dog turned his head to on the side as a response. And for some reason that Arthur couldn't understand so was he feeling unnerved by the dog. "Is it normal to get a weird feeling from him?"

"Like you are questioning if he is a dog? That is the most usual question I have ever gotten about him. But don't worry, he won't see you as food… not when there is chicken around at least."

Vivi laughed at her own joke and Arthur laughed at it too, if maybe a little more nervous and more quietly then her. The moment was interrupted by a loud growling sound. It made the girl look around while the boy's face heated up to a bright crimson. When she saw that and connected the dots as to what made the sound a new smile broke out. This one more sly then anything else.

"It seems like Mystery isn't the only one who is on the hunt for a chicken." Her joking smile came back after Arthur had become even more red. "So what says about us taking a trip to Lew's kitchen for a little raid then?" She didn't even wait for an answer as she grabbed him by his arm and started to drag him down the hallway. The dog following.

Her behavior was for him amusing, scary, frustrating and confusing all at once, but the general idea he has off her so far is that she is a 'nice and fun' person, friendly too it would seem. Feeling a little calmer yet from how he was stuck in a odd place, Arthur smiled a more genuine smile as he followed Vivi.

That small and new found feeling of security disappeared all together though with her next comment. "It's so good that Lew thought ahead with the plushes this time to get extras."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Huh, I mean that he made sure to put some in your room too. Normally they would only be found in his room, but then the idea came that you maybe would like some in your room. You know in case you felt you need comfort or company that isn't from us. It would be kinda understandable with how we must be strangers in your eyes."

"So he put them in there sometime yesterday then when I wasn't there?"

"Of course not silly. He had already put them there before you got here to his mansion. It wouldn't be all to nice to change a room when someone have been moved in to it already. Hey, does that mean that you hadn't noticed them until now then? Do you like them? Lewis said that he tried to keep to small rodents, seeing how you appear to prefer them instead of the bigger animals."

She was laughing but Arthur was not. He stopped walking as he jerked his arm back so Vivi lost hold of him. Turning both she and her dog was looking at him. He stood there shacking slightly throughout his body, stuttering out how he wasn't hungry after all, before he darted away from them down the hallway.

Arthur did not listen for if the called after him, nor if they where coming after him. All he concentrated on was to run through the halls before him until he finally saw the bunny. Running in and closing the door hurriedly, Arthur paused to see the hamster in his arms. It was thrown on the floor as he made his way to duck in under the covers on the bed, where he could weep in peace.

He didn't know how long he stayed that way before he started mumbling for himself.

"She knew, s-she knew b-before I was taken h-here that he, that L-Lewis was planning to b-bring me here. Why i-is she acting like t-that is o-okay? Like t-there is n-nothing wrong with it."

There where some more tears that fell as he curled himself in to a ball. Looking up slightly from his perch he saw the hamster laying so still on the floor. Remembering the softness off it his hold felt empty but he wasn't sure if he wanted to touch it.

"You where bought for me weren't you? So that I w-would have something t-to cling to."

Arthur wanted to glare at it but couldn't build up the energy or feeling for it. After some more time of feeling alone, scared and sad he got out of bed. To go and pick the hamster back up and bring it with him to the bed. This time curling around it as he settled under the covers.

"It's not y-your fault. You d-didn't decided to be bought for this. I'm sorry for throwing you down before. I'm so s-sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was no doubt that the interaction between Vivi and Arthur had been disastrous. And she explained it as nothing less when she searched out Lewis and told him what had happened. Apologized to for messing up so badly. Lewis forgave her for it, it wasn't like he hadn't done the same thing, repeatedly at that.

Still it bothered him when it was reported how his guest obviously was hungry but then didn't eat anything anyway. That would simply not do. So after he had reassured Vivi that he would take care of this and that he wasn't angry, he went of to the kitchen to cook something for Arthur.

This time remembering that Arthur still likely couldn't eat something to 'heavy', so he prepared a variety of oven roosted sandwiches. Laying them on a big plate and grabbing hold of both a glass and bringer with juice, he balanced those three things in his arms up to Arthur's room.

Standing outside it he moved so the glass was on the plate and the bringer in the hand that had the plate in its arm, he used his now free hand to knock gently on the door.

"Arthur it's me Lewis. I brought you lunch." He didn't wait for the one inside to call out for him to stay out as he opened the door.

In the room was Arthur still laying down in bed, holding the plushy close, and he was clearly awake. He was making it a point not to look up at the tall male. Lewis gave a quiet sigh and made his way over.

Seeing how the other tensed at his approacher almost made him change his mind. Doing a short consideration if maybe it would be better to just leave the plate and drink in the room. He shock that thought away though, this happened not only because of what happened with Vivi in the hallway, this is a result from everything Arthur has been forced to go through in such a short time.

It was high time to solve this in a way that it already should have been solved in. Putting the food and drink down on the bed table, Lewis sat down on the bedside. He was careful with holding his back towards the other, if Arthur wanted a more direct meeting it would be done by his wishes, not Lewis's. Yet the tall male could still 'feel' how the other got even more tense.

"We, I need to talk with you about something." There was no answer. "You don't have to talk back if you don't want to, but please listen to what I have to say."

Lewis took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this place scares you, I'm sorry that my behavior is scary and creepy, and I'm sorry that I brought you here against your will. Vivi told me what happened in the hallway and it's understandable that it would freak you out. Who wouldn't find something like that creepy?"

Arthur lay still in the bed, he kept being quiet but Lewis had a feeling that he had his attention. "I can tell you that Vivi is also sorry. Not only for the hallway thing but for anything else that she did too that was upsetting for you. It still would not be odd for you to think on us both as villains though, with how it have been since you woke up here. And at the same time there isn't much I can do then to say 'I'm sorry'. At least when it comes to everything we, I especially, made you go through since the first moment you woke up in this strange place with strange people."

Lewis paused as he heard the other one move and he had a feeling he was being watched now. He didn't turn around, he felt how the other seemed to have something to say. No did get said though, but Lewis has a feeling he knows what the other was wanting to say anyway.

"You are likely wondering why I'm saying this, aren't you?" He still didn't look around but the tension was back in the air. "So I take it I guessed right then. You might not believe me now, but the reason for why I'm bringing this up and why the apology, is because it have finally sunk in that I'm in the wrong and have been there from the start of this fiasco."

"What-" Arthur cut himself off in hesitation before continuing. "What d-do you mean?"

"I mean that it was wrong to force you to come here and then force you to stay. I should never have done either of them and yet, I still did. And I wasn't in any form or way making it better when I acted as unreasonable as I did. What I'm doing now is that I will go back on what I said, or try to as far as I can. You are allowed to go back home, your home."

"Really?"

He said it sounding so happy that Lewis knew the next sentence would hurt, both of them. "Yes, but only on one agreement."

"Oh." The happiness was gone and in its place was fear and weariness. "What kind of agreement?"

"That you spend one week here. I'm not trying to threaten you or anything like that, I'm just worried. You probably thinks it's none off my business, but when I found you on that bridge a few days ago, ready to jump, I was terrified. As you have already learned so have I been spying, or more like 'stalking', you for a very long time now. Yet it seems like I did a really shitty job about it, because I have no idea as to 'why' you would try doing something like that. That is why I'm asking for a week."

"I don't want you to be hurt or even by yourself. And at the same time I know that there isn't really a lot I can do if you truly decide to… end it. But I want a chance to make a difference so that that doesn't happen. The whole point of taking you here was to take you away from whatever it was gave you a reason for such an action, and maybe give you a chance to start over. This must really sound as counterproductive as it can get, but that is how I feel."

"No matter how it goes, after on week I will let you decide what to do. If you want to stay here longer, you will be all welcome to do so. If you want to leave, either to your own home or somewhere else, but still want to hold contact of sort, then I will comply to that." Lewis took a shaky breath for the next sentence. "Or if what you want is to leave and want me to never get near you again, then I will do as you wish. So… think you can stand out with me for an other week starting from today? You can even spend it all in here if you so want to, as well as refusing an companionship."

Arthur was surprised, and a little bit overwhelmed. Here is the man who not only have been following him in what he does in his life, but also drugged him, as well as kidnapped him. And now is the exact same person sitting, slumped on the edge of his bed, not only giving him the choice to return home in a weeks time but also giving him the option of not interacting with him or the girl.

Yet, he sounded and looked so sad. In truth so should Arthur probably not feel sympathy for him. He has done quite a few stupid things and even admitted to them. Arthur observed him, even when turned away so had it all sounded sincere, even the apology sounded real and Arthur had heard a lot of fake ones in his life.

Coming to a decision Arthur slowly sits up so he can scoot closer to the other. And still keeping his eyes on him Arthur gets to see how he does something familiar to a flinch before he tense a little. Normally so would tension in someone else frighten Arthur to some degree, but this time it looked more like the big guy was preparing himself to be hit or maybe pushed. And somehow he found that amusing. No-one has ever showed a sort of weariness towards him before, he's way to small and bony for that to happen.

And that is likely why he could do what he did next. When he was close enough, he slowly and hesitantly reached out a hand, and gently touched Lewis's arm. At first the big guy didn't move, then he just as slowly as Arthur, turned his head a little to wearily look down on him.

There were no lies in those eyes, no hidden agenda or purpose, just big sad and hurt eyes that was obviously very close to tears.

"I, I t-think I can agree to that. But I would rather not spend all time in here, at least not all alone. It would get way to boring." Said Arthur as he gave the other a careful and friendly smile. And was relived when he got one back.

"T-thank you."

Arthur even gave Lewis a hug when the big guy started to cry.


End file.
